A locator system is known as a wireless communications system used to detect an item (also referred to as “object” such as a key, purse, portable device or pet) (see, for example, PTL 1). The locator system includes a locator attached to the item and a calling apparatus carried by the user. The locator and the calling apparatus can perform near field wireless communication. When the user wants to look for an item, the user operates the calling apparatus. Upon reception of a wireless signal sent by the user's operation, the locator makes a notification sound. The user can thus recognize that the item is present in the direction in which the notification sound can be heard.